ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Force
You might be looking for other Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Force pages, including Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Force (A Ben 10 Stupidity Force episode), the Generator Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Force series, the original Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Force's episode guide or the original Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Force Movie. Description Ben is back in a new adventure! Premieres on 1st March, 2013. (Original Air Date was 10th July, but delayed due to techincal dificulties) Plot Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Force is a series where Eon ruins 3 timelines and the Bens of those universes team up to defeat Eon. Seasons 1 to 3 take place in Ben 10 timeline, Season 4 takes place in Ben 10,000 timeline. Season 5 to 8 mix up the timelines, bring out a giant war and season 9 to 10 introduces a new Ben 10 universe! Air Times Weekdays and weeekends: Monday 14:00, 14:30, Tuesday 12:00, 12;30, Wednesday 15:00, 15:30, Thursday 15:00, 15:30, 20:30, Friday 14:00, 14:30 Saturday 20:30, 21:00, Sunday 14:00, 14:30, 15:00, 15:30, 16:00, 16:30, 17:00, 21:30, 22:00, 22:30, 23:00 Writers If anyone is interested to co-write an episode, they can click here and tell Benjamin. NOTE: Co-writers willl be given credits in each episode info box. Season 1 *Coming Soon! Main Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Julie Yamamoto *Max Tennyson *Kevin Ethan Levin *Rook *Rex Salzar *Bobo Haha *Agent Six *Rebecca Holiday Supporting Characters *Professor Paradox *Caesar Salazar *Reinrassic III *Azmuth *Sir George *Magister Hulka *Verdona Tennyson *Ultimos *Tetrax Shard *Colonel Rozum *Magister Korwak *White Knight *Manny Armstrong *Helen Wheels Minor Characters *Baz-El *Magister Labrid (Flashback Episodes) *Magister Pior Gilhil (Flashback Episodes) *Magister Pyke Aliens Season 1 *Swampfire *Clockwork *Squidstrictor *Heatblast *NRG *Goop *Ultimate Humungousaur *Four Arms *Brain Storm *Upgrade *XLR8 *Stinkfly *Ultimate Echo Echo *Big Chill Season 2 *Fasttrack *Jury Rigg *Chromastone *ChamAlien Season 3 *Ultimate Rath *Blox *Feedback *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Ball Weevil *Gravattack *Wildvine *Snakepit *Atomix *Toepick Season 4 *Shellhead *Sandbox *Spitter *Buzzshock *Artiguana *Rocks Season 5 *Eatle *Shocksquatch *Water Hazard Season 6 *AmpFibian Season 7 *Alien X Season 8 *Ultimate Way Big Villains *Vilgax *Highbreed *Diagon *Van Kleiss *Alpha *Albedo *Vreedle Brothers *Darkstar *Psyphon *Vulkanus *Black Knight *Hope (Charmcaster) (Neutral) *DNAliens (Neutral) *Z's' Skayr Technology *Omnitrix (Prototype) *Unitrix *Ultimatrix *Omnitrix *Laser Lance *Poltis Altiare List of Episodes Season 1 *Ben 10 Aliens *The Tennyson Team *Lost In Time *The Disaster Strikes *Hero Or Zero *Ben Strikes Back *Three To Ten *One More Chance *Secret Histories *Time Travel Team *Paradoxed Professor *Humanity's Last Hope *The DNA Theft *United Universes *Galactic Grounds *Myths Of The Temple Season 2 *Evolved Enemies *The Ultimate Hero *New Set Of Five *Alpha's Revenge Part 1 and 2 *Simple Hero *E.V.O. Tennyson *Nanite Invasion *The Alien Collector *The Portal *Plumbers and Providence *Ben 10,000 And The Final Stand Part 1 and 2 *High And Low Enemies *The Tech Trade *Albedo And Aggregor- Doomsday Combination Season 3 *Fanon Crossover Part 1-6 *Generator Ben and Rex 10 *Snowstorm in Bellwood *Inner Talents *... And There They Go Part 1-4 *Omni-chip Quest *Deception *Special Trailer: New shows: FOP: Godchildren Adventures Season 4 *Ambush *New Rookies *Downfall Of A Hero *Duel Of The Heroes *Cloak Of Darkness *Keepers Of Peace *Trespassers * Raging Mutant *Tis' About Time *The Mystery Of A Million Moons *Plumber Crisis *Cargo Of Doom *Legacy Of Terror *Voayge Of Temptation *Cat And Mouse *Special Trailer: New shows: P&F: Dynamic Double Take Season 5 *Lethal Bounty *Hunting The Hunters Part 1 and 2 *Act On Mark *Plumber Cadets *System Supply Lines *Sphere Of Influence *Corruption *Heroes Of Both Sides *Peace Pursuit *Plumber Lost *Captured *Shadow Hunter *Plan Of Dissent *An Ally In Need *Friends And Enemies *Special Trailer: New shows: B10: DNAliens Season 6 *Massacre *Bounties *Brothers In Hands *Revenge Of The Traitors *A Battle On Two Fronts Part 1 and 2 *Front Runners *The Soft Side Of War *Tipping Points *A Lost Old Friend *Crisis At The Heart And Soul *Betrayal *Fatal Alliances *The Sentinel's Savior *Path Of Destruction Part 1 and 2 *Special Trailer: New shows: SW: Galactic Adventures Season 7 *Darkest Secrets *Path Of Destruction *Rogue Planet *Sieges *Visions Of The Future *A Planet Apart *Exiled Plumber *Ascension *The Unseen Queen *Crosscurrents Part 1-6 *Special Trailer: New shows: TBA Season 8 *Ultimate Weapon *Be Afraid Of... It *Good Riddance Tennyson *Hacked *Speeded Past *All The Shines *Trapped Together *The Revenge Of Jarret *Ultimate Alien X *Reflected Victory *Greetings From Vulpin *The Perfect Day *Planets Alignment *Beyond The Star *Lockdown Season 9 *Leader Of The Rogues *Dark Passage *What Lurks Below *Hard Core Target *Ben and Ken *Deadlock Target *Target: Academy *Irresponsible Hero *Gwen's Sacrafice *Kevin: Lost Part 1-6 Season 10 *Make Way For Ben *Above And Below *Uneven Odds *Fool's Treasure *Matrix Unleashed *The Destruction Of The Heroes *Revived From The Ruins *The Nanite Matrix *Rise Of Magic *Alien Invasion *Surpise Demise *Last Stand *The Ultimate Return *The True Enemy *Ultimate Power Season 11 *The Beginning Of The End Part 1 and 2 *Hunt For Ascalon Part 1 and 2 *The Infinite Threat *Ultimates Unleashed *Unitrix Undertake *Diagon's Revenge *Evil's Banishment *Hero Style *The New Roster *Hero From Scratch *The Ultimate End Part 1-6 For more details about the episodes, click on Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Force: List of episodes Movies *Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Force The Movie *Ben 10 Clockwork Clocks Back *Ben 10 Hyper Hive Attack *Ben 10 Omniverse *Ben 10 Danger and Doom Merchandise List of Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Force Merchandise Video Games *Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Force Season 1 *Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Force Season 2 *Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Force Season 3 *Ben 10 UAF Vilgax Returns *Ben 10 UAF Season 4 *Ben 10 UAF Vilgax's Revenge *Ben 10 UAF Season 5 *Ben 10 UAF The Highbreed Attack *Ben 10 UAF The Galactic Race *Ben 10 UAF Season 6 *Ben 10 UAF Season 7 *Ben 10 UAF Season 8 *Ben 10 UAF Poltis Altiare Hunt *Ben 10 UAF Season 9 *Ben 10 UAF Season 10 *Ben 10 UAF Animo Attacks *Ben 10 UAF Movie Hero Triva *The show's premiere had several scenes cut from Ben 10 Aliens , The Tennyson Team , Lost In Time, The Disaster Strikes, Hero Or Zero and Ben Strikes Back. *In the Sunday marathon, five episodes, unlike the premiere (Which has 6), show in 2 hours. *All episodes are 23 minutes long. *The Negalon is the only technology, as known for now, that doesn't exist in the Ben 10 universe. Sister Shows Ben 10: *DNAliens Others: *Japanese Heroes United *'DC: '''Heroes United *'Marvel:' Heroes United *'Penguins Of Madagascar:' Penguins In Disguise *'Fairly Oddparents:' Godchildren Adventures *'Star Wars: 'Galactic Adventures (Galactic Battles) *'T.U.F.F. Puppy: 'Super Agent *'Transformers: 'The Uprising *'Phineas And Ferb: 'Dynamic Double Take *'Generator Rex: '''Providence Weapon Category:Series Category:Episodes Category:Video Games Category:Ben 10 Sequels Category:Movies Category:Movie Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Species Category:Villains Category:Weapons Category:Omnitrixes Category:Technology Category:Characters Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Force